Songs About Jane
by D0omkitty
Summary: 11 years since the defeat of Ozai, Azula has escaped from the Fire Nation's Mental Ward. After a previous incident with the Dai Li, Toph has lost trust in the gaang. In order to stop Azula, the gaang must heal old wounds, make new love, tell the truth and live with the past. Tokka, Zutara, Little Kataang and Sukka.
1. Must Get Out

**Must Get Out**

He breathed out long sigh. Her room was dark, but that was normal for Toph. However the air in here was stale as though no one had been here for ages. Three years had passed since the last great adventure. Eight years since the defeat of Ozai. Just after they put down the rebel Dai Li forces three years ago, Toph had disappeared. He understood why she left. At first.

She had hesitantly tried to work with the Dai Li, become a sort of leader. Aang had hopes of creating a new city, a capital of hope for all the nations. Of course it would need some sort of law enforcement. The entire Gaang had thought it a good idea. However, Toph would tell Sokka that she thought they were plotting something. He always brushed it off and laughed it all off as though she was paranoid. The Dai Li had never shown any signs of insubordination.

Sokka moved to her dresser. A thick coating of dust covered the top of it. He drew the symbols forming her name absent mindedly. He was wrapped up the night before the betrayal. Toph had come to him, dark circles under her eyes. It just made her look crazy. The Dai Li were nothing but respectable. No one had a single clue. No one except for…

He began opening the drawers and fumbling about with the small articles of clothing and trinkets he found there. That night she had almost been crying, but he hadn't noticed. Suki was waiting for him the next room. All that stood between him and reaching sexual fulfillment was a tiny earth bender. He patted the top of her head and walked around her. "Let's talk about this tomorrow," he had said. How was he supposed to know tomorrow would be too late? Toph shouldn't have tried to take them on herself. She should have gone to Aang.

He ripped out the drawer he was looking in and threw it on the ground. It splintered and broke on the hard stone floor. "What am I even looking for! Give me a damn hint, Toph! Where did you go?"

Suki ran into the room. "I heard a loud noise, is everything okay?"

Sokka gave a fake laugh to hide the fact that he was nearly in tears. He needed to hear the earth bender say she was alright, that she forgave him.

"We'll find her Sokka. Before Azula." She walked over and kissed her lips. He kissed her back, but it wasn't the same anymore. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Let's get out of here, maybe Aang found something."

They walked outside to find Aang meditating. His tattoo was glowing bright blue, illuminating Katara's face. She sat cross-legged in front of him. Every now and then the muscles in his arms would twitch and flutter. Sokka did his best not to punch a hole in the side of Toph's abandoned home. Every second Azula could be closing in on her. Even if she wasn't, they needed Toph to stop her. That was how the Gaang did things, all together as one.

Aang stood up unexpectedly, startling Sokka who reared up on one leg with his hands in a defensive position. He relaxed. Miffed Sokka said, "I almost killed you just then."

Aang grinned. "If you did that then you wouldn't know where I found Toph." Katara clapped her hands together in worry.

"Where is she? Is Toph in danger?" Sokka put an arm on his sister's shoulder wondering the same thing.

Aang's grin grew wider. "I wouldn't worry about that." He laughed.

The band was of a newer generation. The beat was hard and fast. The sounds were sharp and unpredictable. Her feet slid across the floor trying to match and anticipate the music. Her hips swayed with wild movements. Her long hair was everywhere as she swung herself around. The music felt like it was inside of her chest moving with the beat of her heart.

Toph had made it a habit of going out nightly to enjoy what the city had to offer. Strong music and even stronger drinks blurred her evenings together. The music winded down to an end. She stopped moving and wiped the back of her pale hand across her sweaty brow. A large man bumped into the blind young woman.

"Watch it, whore." He grumbled at her.

Toph smiled. She had more enough sake in her to beat the crap out of someone and not care of the repercussions. After several nights in prison and months of community service, what was one more infringement? Her fist balled up and her feet tensed, ready for the fight that was to ensue.

Completely out of place, a man grabbed her target and flipped him onto his back. From there he twisted the large man's arm till he squealed and cried out in pain.

"Apologize to the nice woman." She could hear the grin in his voice. The man blubbered his apology, sweaty and red. The man let him go. As he did so, Toph shifted her feet and the offender was buried up to his neck in the stone floor.

"Now you're really sorry." She snarled. Toph turned on her heel and left the establishment before the authorities arrived. The man followed behind her. She had a fairly good idea of who he was. Once outside she would be able to feel his heart beat and identify him that way.

"Not even going to say thanks?" Sokka grabbed her hand as soon as they were alone to stop her.

"He's lucky you showed up, Snoozles." The nickname shot across his heart. Toph tried to clear her head, but the alcohol made it difficult. "How did you even find me?" She tried rubbing her blind eyes. Why was she even talking to him?

"Aang sent his spirit out, I think… You know I don't quite understand all the spirit world voodoo." He smiled at her.

She could feel it, but tried not to smile back. As much as she hated it, it was good to feel him again. His presence was like a breath of fresh air. "Is everyone out here looking for me?"

"Everyone except Zuko, but that's why we're here. Azula and some crazies slipped out of the ward. We found plans of murder against all of us. We thought they got you Toph." He stepped forward and hugged her. She was thin. "I'm so glad you're still here."

She wiggled out of his arms, but still held his hand. She didn't want to let it go. "So what now? On your merry way?"

"We want you to help find and put Azula away."

"Why? So I can be nearly killed again? So that everyone thinks I'm a paranoid crazy?"

"No! How many times do I have to apologize? Stop acting like you're so innocent!" The dark expression on her face mad him cringe a little bit. He hadn't come here to yell at her, but he was so anger and hurt. "You shouldn't have left! You said you would be back, Toph. You told me you just needed a break, to rest your head. Then you never showed up. You put me through hell Toph Bei Fong."

"We were best friends and you brushed me off for your stupid girlfriend!" her voice was quiet and furious. "I could have died and you…. I thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She was ready to fly at him with more hatful words, but that stopped her. "I'm so sorry Toph. I should have listened to you. That afternoon…. Hearing you cry like that, your bones breaking… It goes through my head every time I close my eyes. Hate me if you have to Toph, but know it will never happen again."

"I don't trust you anymore Sokka."

"No matter what happens, now that I know where you are, I'm going to fight to get it back. Do you understand? There's only so much I can do for you Toph, but I'm going to fight. I won't let you down anymore." He spun her around and smiled. "From now on, I'm going to be lifting you up. And I'll start by feeding you. Seriously you're thin as bone. This city is making you crazy and we have to get out of here."

At the word 'crazy' Toph stumbled away from him. "I know what you're doing. It isn't going to work. I thought I was special to you, but it's a lie. Always just a lie. Leave Sokka." She stomped her foot down and he slid several paces away.

"Think of it this way if you don't believe what I say. We need you Toph, whatever Azula is planning we have to stop her. The world needs us again."

She was silent for a few moments until the music in the club started up again.

"Then I'll help…." He smiled at her decision. "And Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of my way."


	2. Not Coming Home

"Uuuuoghhh…"

Toph's head was pounding with every beat of her heart. She must have had more to drink than she thought. Her feet were tucked beside her under blankets and she couldn't feel any vibrations. Toph had never woken up in another person's bed before.

"Had to happen sometime…" she mumbled. At least she wasn't in jail again. Toph ran her hands up her body. Nothing hurt _down there_. All of her clothing was still on as well. _Strange_, she thought.

"What had to happen?" The male voice startled her, but she wasn't about to show weakness to a stranger.

Determined, Toph turned toward the voice. With a grin and a raised eyebrow she said, "Was I any good?"

"What?"

"You know, in bed?" She heard the man choke on his spit and fall trying to get up. The floor sounded like wood. "It-it was my first time! I couldn't have been that bad!" Toph tried to keep herself from turning bright red, but she could feel the heat all over her face. The man reaction had dramatically lowered her self-esteem.

"No, no! We didn't do anything like that!"

"We didn't?" It made her feel better, but it also worried her. Had this man drugged her and brought her to a wooden prison? Only one way to find out. She leaped from the bed and into a wall, plaster. Her flailing arms found a door knob and she nearly ripped it off its hinges.

"What the hell Toph?"

She didn't wait for the voice. Her legs moved down a hallway and then the floor disappeared. The hard edge of stairs bruised her as she fell down them. She sprawled on to the hard stone floor. T's coolness made her smile. She slapped her hand against it, sending out vibrations. Two familiar people were in the next room.

"Toph! Are you okay?" Katara ran out from where ever she was sitting.

"Katara?" Toph relaxed a bit. "Someone drugged me Katara! They brought me here and did who knows what!" Her head was spinning. _Still a little drunk… _She could feel Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Toph. I know you're an adult now, but you _really shouldn't_ drink so much. Look at you! Dirty, thin, maybe diseased!"

Toph was quite thin. No job meant no source of income. The people in this city were slowing figuring out not to gamble with the devious earth bender. Young men often bought drinks for her. Most of the clubs were free, all she had to do was give a pretty smile and show what little cleavage she had. The short kimono she was wearing at the moment had a very deep V down the front. Katara wanted to strangle the girl. Instead, she walked over and helped Toph up.

"Let's get some real food in you and I'll see what I can do about those bruises."

"I have a headache too."

"You're going to have to deal with that yourself. Punishment." She smiled at the earth bender.

In the other room Suki looked up from her breakfast as Katara and Toph entered. Toph wavered with each step. Suki shook her head. How long had it been since that girl had been sober? Thinking about all the alcohol Toph must have had made Suki feel sick. She went back to picking at her rice.

"Been a long time Toph." She greeted. Toph merely nodded in her direction. Suki rolled her eyes. Toph had never been social with her. They tolerated each other it seemed. Only when Sokka was around did they have anything to say to each other.

Speaking of her boyfriend, Sokka walked into the room. He seemed somewhat embarrassed and she shot him a look of worry. He waved it off with a hand and a smile. Suki smiled back at him. He was so strong to see his old best friend so weak. It was nice to have him smile at her again. For months now she had felt a tension growing between them.

"Katara, Aang has an ostrich-horse ready for you." He said to his sister.

Toph grabbed Katara's arm. "Where are you going?" Her words almost slurred together.

"I have to meet up with Zuko. He'd been trying to track Azula, but we don't know if he's succeeded." She looked to Suki. "Try and get her sobered up, then help her train."

"Train?" Toph sounded insulted. "I am the world's greatest earth bender!"

"You're a fraction of who you used to be, Toph" Suki didn't care for the girl's feelings. Toph was crass and hard with everyone else. She could take it. "You're thin, dirty, your hair looks like Appa. I could beat you in a fight with my hands behind my back." Toph stood up in a threatening stance.

"Hey!" Katara looked between them. "We're a team, act like it." She got up and gave a tired sigh. "Sokka you and Aang make sure they behave." He play saluted his sister. She punched his arm on the way out.

When Katara reached outside she saw Aang tending to her ostrich-horse. He turned his head and beamed at her. She smiled and waved at him. However on the inside her stomach twisted. She was not looking forward to this trip. Katara didn't even know why she had volunteered for this mission. Sokka or Aang should have gone.

Aang met her part way and circled his arms around her. "I'll miss you." He whispered as he kissed her lips.

His arms felt good around her. Safe, solid.

"Maybe I should stay here, look after Toph."

"Don't worry about her. I'll get my earth bender master back to her glory days in no time! A little partying never hurt anyone." She shot him a look. "Okay, it was a lot of partying, but that's beside the point. Zuko is waiting for you."

_Zuko is waiting for you._

The words ran through her mind a million times. Over and over. _Zuko…_ She wanted them to stop. _Waiting… _She was a horrible person. _For you..._Katara wanted to scream, but instead she smiled. "Alright, I guess so. Just make sure she eats okay? She's just so thin and I don't want—"

Aang cut her off with a kiss. "Go!" He laughed against her lips. "We'll be fine!" She smiled in response and moved to the ostrich-horse.

"I'll be back soon, Aang."

The road was long and hot as she traveled down it. The ostrich-horse complained often and it was getting on her nerves. Katara wiped her hand across her forehead for the fifth time. Zuko was supposed to be somewhere on the road. He had described a decrepit hut along the path in the letters he wrote to her. Not too much later an old structure came into view. Katara could see Zuko sitting in the shade against it. When he saw her, he stood up with a smile and waved. She waved back with less enthusiasm. She knew he was expecting her to jump into his arms, but she couldn't do it anymore.

He met her half way. "I've missed you. Did my letters not come by hawk?"

She got off the ostrich-horse. "No, they came." She didn't meet his eye. He tried to brush her cheek with his hand, but she turned her head away.

"Katara…?" His voice and expression confused.

"Shall we?"

He paused only for a moment. "Yes." With a stoic look on his face, Zuko went back to the hut for his own ostrich-horse. He mounted the creature and started toward the way Katara had come.

A storm brewed inside Zuko, dark and powerful. Katara had done it again. She had decided on her own to abandon the strange passionate thing between them. This was the last time. It had to be. Zuko couldn't take much more of this back and forth with her. He knew she would come back, but he wasn't going to let her in again. She abused his heart, misused it. He had become stronger because of it. She would see that now that she was alone. Aang was there, but Zuko knew she needed him in a different way. He was someone who was safe and gentle.

She rode beside him now in silence. He could see her peeking over every now and then. He however, stared straight ahead. He wasn't going to be there anymore. He would never return to the cabin they shared on one of the islands off the Fire Nation. She would look for him there, at their home, but he wouldn't be there.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"There isn't anything to talk about anymore Katara. Whatever was between us is dead now." He hated saying the words, but he had to say them. She didn't even realize how much it hurt him.

"Look, I just need some time to think about everything. I'm not saying this is over."

"I am saying this over." From the corner of his eye he could see the hurt look come over her face. He would have done anything to end her suffering, but when it came down to it, she would rather just walk away from it all.

"Zuko…"

Before she could say more Zuko turned to her. "You've done this to me so many times Katara, it is over. Are you sad to find yourself alone?" He paused for an answer.

Nothing.

"Are you mad because I've grown up from this immature love? I'm finally strong enough to stop this with you. I bet it hurts." As soon as he had gotten them all out of his mouth, Zuko regretted it. Katara, although strong, was too soft for his harsh words. He knew she was confused. He knew she was conflicted.

Katara faced forward. Her lower lip quivered. She would not cry. This nightmare would be over before sunset. All she had to do was keep it together until she got to base. There she could immerse herself in Toph's problem and not have to think about her own. She was so stupid for falling in love with two vastly different men.

So very stupid.


	3. Harder to Breathe

After Katara walked out of the room, Toph realized she had forgotten to heal her bruises. This confused her, but thinking any more into it just made her hang over worse. She ran her hand over the table top until she hit a cup. It warm so there had to of been tea inside. She picked up and brought it to her mouth. The warmth crossed her lips and soothed the aches growing all over her body. She moved the balls of her feet in slight movements on the stone ground. Aang and Katara were embracing outside, Suki was slumped in her chair, and Sokka was facing in her direction. She turned to him.

"Stop staring at me." She felt him turn away. "In fact just leave the room, I don't know how you got me here, but I don't want you to think that we're okay." Toph felt Suki sit up in her seat at this.

"Toph… We can fix this if you just let me." He sounded remorseful.

She shook her head. "Go away, Sokka!" She spat his name.

"Toph, I can fix—"

"Leave!" She threw her tea cup on the ground. It shattered, silencing the air with it. With a heavy sigh Sokka left the room. Toph breathed through her nose trying to calm herself. She had been broken and he could have stopped it. He could have done something then. It was too late now… She had loved him, trusted him…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Suki. "This is absolutely ridiculous Toph."

"Excuse me." He tone was dangerous and her expression darkened.

Toph had never much appreciated the fan wielding warrior. She had stolen Sokka's heart from her long ago. She knew the girl had to be pretty. Men enjoyed curves and where Toph was lacking, Suki had plenty. That was it though. Toph had never seen the Kyoshi Warrior do anything monumental. It was always just dumb comments and a supposedly pretty face. In her opinion, anyone could wave around fans and call themselves a fighter.

"The way you're behaving, like you're queen of the world. How dare you hold what happened three years ago against him. It was _you _who went off on your own to dig your own grave. I don't even know how you made it out of that alive. When I see what it's done to him some days I almost wish you had died so he could get some sort of closure. He doesn't need this. You acting like you're free from sin. It's pathetic." She was standing now and so was Toph.

"How dare you say that my behavior unacceptable! You're so fucking condescending, Suki. I'm not a child; you can just slap me on the back of the hand when I'm not doing something you like."

"Acting like this, throwing tea on the ground like you're having a tantrum, _that_ is childish."

"I was angry, what gives you the right to be so critical? Did you become the Avatar? Is that what happened while I was away?"

"You're so full of it Toph, unfortunately _that _didn't change while you were away."

The solid flooring beneath Toph's feet cracked under her anger.

"In case you forgot, I have the tendency of getting very physical, so you better watch your step because if I do, you'll need a miracle." She threatened.

"All you want to do is fight, because you're a scared little girl Toph. That is what you are. You can't own up to your own mistakes and you're a mess because of it."

"The way you talk is so dull! It drains me dry and makes me wonder what I'm even doing here! Do you even know how you sound?" Toph laughed. "This double vision I've been seeing is finally clear! You act like you have something meaning full to say, but all that comes out is shit. Look, I know you want to stay here with the group and all, but I want you gone. I think everyone would benefit from that. No offense or anything," Toph could feel she was getting under Suki's skin, "but you aren't fit to fucking tread the ground that I walk on." Suki was getting to her, but Toph was determined not to let the warrior win.

The spoiled brat had said enough for Suki's liking. She wanted, no needed, to put the girl in her place. As fast as she could, Suki slid the fans from her belt. At nearly the same time Toph brought up her leg and slammed it down sending a wave of earth towards her, effectively destroying the dining area. She leapt over the wave and sacrificed one of her fans by throwing it at Toph, knowing she would bring up a wall of earth. The earthbender brought up the wall as expected. Suki launched herself over it and landed on the smaller girl. The two tumbled to the ground, Suki straddling Toph, one of her hands accidentally on Toph's chest. Suki got in two good punches, one under her eye and one on her mouth, before Toph flung her off.

"I see what this is about now!" Toph knew what she was about to say was crude, but the hits to her face hurt and made her headache throb violently. "You must be in love with me Suki! Do you clutch your pillow at night?" The girls circled each other. "Do you writhe in a naked sweat wishing that peck I gave you back when we were kids turned into something more? Are you hoping that somebody someday will kiss you like I did? Sokka not doing for you?" Toph laughed, her split lip aching.

Suki flushed red. Even though a fat bruise swelled on her cheek and her lip oozed blood, Toph grinned with a dark look. _That fucking bitch… _The vanity of the earthbender was too much to tolerate. For years Suki let the vain, self-centered girl parade around, but not today. She wanted to destroy her. She ran at Toph blinded by rage, picking up her fallen fan mid-way there. The warrior threw herself at the earthbender trying to do as much damage as possible. She didn't care about the rocks pummeling her body; she just wanted to hurt her so called team mate. She deflected several of the rocks with her fans. It felt good to release her inhibitions and let her instincts take over.

As Suki lost control Toph wanted to smile. It probably killed her that she was in control. It had to hurt, had to burn, and that's what the earthbender wanted. Suki had been nothing but a pain since they met. Even so, she knew the battle had to thrill Suki's soul as a warrior as it did her own. They were alike in that way. At this point in the fight, Toph knew the warrior's pride had been stung. Toph was supposed to be weak and she was giving Suki a hell of a fight.

Suki narrowly shifted to the side as a boulder came for her torso. She saw an opening and took it hard. Her fan slammed on the smaller chest knocking Toph back, her head hit the ground with a sick smack. This gave the young woman a chance to access her injuries, a few broken ribs, bruised bone and flesh, maybe a broken nose. Toph was on her hands and knees coughing. Blood sprayed from her mouth. As she started getting up, Suki readied her fans.

"You're just like a little girl who's scared of the monster under her bed. You know that? When you don't like something, you cry and whine about it." Toph wheezed. Her chest was on fire. It was getting progressively harder to breathe. She couldn't focus on the vibrations beneath her feet. Nausea welled up in the pit of her stomach.

"Shut up Toph. You've lost, get over it." Suki snapped at her with venom.

Toph gave a short bark of a laugh and couched a bit. Her head spun out of control. "Listen to me… When it gets cold outside an' you have no one to love 'cause they all see you for who you are, then you'll understand." Toph put a hand on her head. It hurt and it kept getting harder to breathe.

"Understand what? You don't even make any sense."

"Understand what I mean… what I mean when I say we're not gonna give up!" At the last words Toph used the last of her energy to try and send a mountainous wave of earth and rock to pour over the warrior.

Aang had been trying to meditate near a small creek. He was worried about the situation oat hand. Azula had disappeared, without trace leaving plans upon plans etched into her cell walls. She had taken two other patients with her: an unstable fire nation girl who murdered several people in her village's market by bending the heat from their bodies till they froze to death; and another fire bender who from birth had no sense of pain, was missing the part of her brain to differentiate between right and wrong, and from what he gathered could sometimes bend actual lava. Aang didn't pretend to understand the medical files doctors from the hospital brought him. He wasn't a scientist. He gave the files to Sokka.

This brought him think about his team. Toph had disappeared and when they found her she was on the verge of being a drunk. Sokka was of almost no help due to his obsession in finding Toph. Zuko had been so caught up in trying to rebuild the fire nation's reputation that he was distracted _all _of the time. Katara, the woman he loved, had seemed distant lately. It worried him. The only person he didn't find troubling was Suki.

Loud crashes and hard vibrations pulled him from his thoughts. Aang looked behind him and saw a cloud of dust rising from the safe house. Panic gripped his heart. _Azula. _She had found them. He stood up and snapped out his glider. He jumped up and let the wind catch him on the tool. He rose up, powerful and graceful. A minute later he arrived at the scene fearing the worst. Instead of Aula he found the two earth kingdom girls at each other's throats. They were bruised and bloodied, Suki breathing hard and Toph wheezing out words which clearly angered the Kyoshi warrior.

Aang touched down furious. "What is going on here?" His deep voice boomed with anger, but went unheard by the girls. Toph lifted her arms bringing up an incredible amount of earth as Suki zigzagged toward her like a snake.

Bright blue light erupted from Aang's eyes and tattoo's. With his voice and the voice of the previous Avatars he spoke. "_Stop_." The sound penetrated through the girls' rage.

The Avatar raised his left hand and brought it down, safely moving the earth Toph had brought up. At the same time he thrust his right hand forward. A heavy gust of air blew the two away from each other. "_The fate of our world is in danger again. We have all been called upon to work together and stop this. How can we fight evil when we are too busy fighting each other?_"

Everything was falling apart and Aang _had _ to keep it together.

The blue glow left Aang in a gradual wave. He touched the hair growing on his face is frustration at the two girls. The kitchen and dining room were destroyed. The hiding place was now conspicuous. He looked at the two girls. Both were still breathing hard, Toph wheezing, and covered in dirt, bruises and blood. Both of their hair was undone and sticking in odd ways due to sweat and blood. It was then that Toph started coughing and fell to her knees. Aang and Suki rushed forward but not before she collapsed backward.

Sokka had been running for what it seemed forever. Fighting sounds and destruction brought him running back. He arrived on the scene with hands on his knees, out of breath. He had gone for a long walk after the incident with Toph.

"What's going on here?" No one answered him. Toph was on her back passed out with Aang and Suki hovered over her. She took shallow and wet sounding breaths. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches.

Suki put a hand over Toph's chest feeling for a heartbeat. That's when Sokka noticed his lover's arms. Black and blue painted her arms and face. Cuts tore her skin, blood seeping into her nightdress. Horrified he touched her arm. She looked back at him with pain and tears in her eyes.

"Who… Who did this?" Anger bled into his voice mingling with the shock.

"We did this to each other…" She whispered. No words came from Sokka's mouth. Two women he loved and cared about did _this_, tore each other to pieces. It was too much to believe. It was supposed to have just been simple training exercises.

"Sokka, grab her legs, we need to take her inside." Aang slipped his hands under her arms. Sokka took her legs, averting his eyes. The top of her kimono was torn and revealed an almost indecent amount of skin. He could just make out the curve of her small breast. He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes for a second. _Focus._

Aang spoke again sounding distracted; something was obviously on his mind. "We'll wait for Katara to return and figure it out from there."


End file.
